Baby Boom
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: The gang has grown up and has kids of their own. Each member finds a mate and shortly after everyone has babies running around the Great Valley.


Baby Boom

After having left the Great Valley with her herd Ali had grown to the size of an elephant. It had been several years since she saw Littlefoot. Rhett kept Ali company, but Rhett knew Ali belonged with Littlefoot.

Ali started having sleep stories about having a family with Littlefoot so she asked her mother what the sleep stories meant.

Julie replied "Those are mating stories. Breeding season is approaching." Ali was so excited to have babies with Littlefoot.

After a few days Ali's urges got stronger, fortunately the Great Valley was only a few days away.

When the herd finally arrived in the Great Valley Ali raced to Littlefoot and unable to control themselves they mated.

After a few minutes Littlefoot climaxed and both sighed in relief.

Spike was also feeling frisky and found an orange female. Her name was Amber and she was Tibby's little sister.

Spike approached Amber and said "You are the sexiest spiketail." Amber looked at Spike and knew she had found the father of her babies. Amber was several years younger than Spike so she knew she wouldn't get pregnant for years.

Thinking Amber was safe from getting pregnant because she was so young Spike and Amber mated. Amber rolled onto her side and Spike mounted her. Amber moaned from the sensation of Spike's penis being shoved into her hole. Spike climaxed after a few minutes.

Spike and Amber met Littlefoot and Ali where they revealed they mated.

After a few days Ali noticed her appetite increased and she had stomach pain when she looked at her stomach and saw a small bump and instantly knew she was pregnant. Ali went to tell Littlefoot. Littlefoot was eating breakfast when Ali said "Littlefoot, I'm pregnant." Littlefoot shouted "That's wonderful!"

Littlefoot and Ali told Spike and Amber they were expecting. Amber smiled and said "I would like to have Spike's babies one day." Ali looked at Amber and saw a small bump under her tail. Ali whispered to Littlefoot "Looks like our babies will have a friend to play with." Littlefoot said "Looks like that day has come sooner then you thought Amber." Amber looked at Littlefoot with a puzzled expression when Littlefoot said "Look under your tail Amber." Amber looked under her tail where she saw a bump. Amber exclaimed "How could I get pregnant?!"

Cera and Tricia joined the others and Cera asked "What's all the shouting about?" Amber said "Spike got me pregnant." Tricia said "I might understand the problem. The age difference between Spike and Amber is about the same as the age difference between us Cera."

Amber found a spot to build a nest near some bushes and dug a hole. Over the next few days she spent more time around the nest meaning Amber was close to laying the eggs. Spike joined Amber at the nest where she was squatting. Amber laid an egg followed by another.

Spike and Amber looked at the two eggs in the nest and Amber said "Another surprise." The nest was covered with some leaves as Spike and Amber ate lunch nearby. Amber said "I was only expecting one egg but was surprised to lay two."

Ali and Littlefoot visited Amber's nest and were happy to see the eggs. Ali said "Your babies will be calm and relaxed, while me and Littlefoot will be chasing our kids around the Valley." Amber laughed saying "Sounds like your babies will need leashes."

Ali dug a hole preparing to lay the eggs. For the next few days Ali spent more time around the nest meaning Ali was about to lay the eggs. Knowing Ali was about to lay the eggs Littlefoot came to the nest where Ali squatted over the nest. Ali's ovipositor extended as the eggs slid down into the nest. As each egg was laid Littlefoot saw the bulge sliding down the ovipositor. Littlefoot smiled at the four basketball sized eggs in the nest and gave Ali a neck rub.

Exhausted from laying the eggs Ali took a nap but shortly Bron's herd arrived. Ali got up to meet Bron. Bron noticed Ali was tired and was wondering why Ali was so tired. When Ali got up off the nest Bron was shocked to see a nest. Bron said "When did this happen?" Littlefoot explained that Ali laid the eggs just before Bron arrived.

Bron smiled knowing he would be a grandpa. Bron said "You will make great parents." Bron felt guilty knowing that if he had stayed with Saura until Littlefoot hatched she would still be alive.

Ducky came to Amber's nest and instantly knew she wanted babies. Ducky noticed she started ovulating and wanted to find a mate. Ducky gave her mating call hoping a male would mate with her.

Ducky's mating call was answered by an olive green male. Ducky said "I'm Ducky." The male said "My name is Perry." Ducky lay on the ground where Perry used his finger to stimulate her. Ducky gave a moan as Perry penetrated her hole. The mating lasted a few minutes before Perry climaxed.

Knowing swimmers have large nests Ducky and Perry mated several times over the next few days. Ducky was a teenager as the top of her crest reached her mother, Aura's shoulder. Ducky's appetite increased and as she went to take a drink she noticed a bulge in her stomach. The bulge was big enough for Ducky to cover it with both hands. Ducky went to show Perry that she was pregnant. Perry rubbed Ducky's stomach.

Ducky built her nest near Amber's and saw Amber and Spike talking to their two eggs. Ducky came to Amber's nest and knew the eggs would hatch soon. After a few days an egg moved as a crack appeared. The baby kicked out the shell and squeaked. Spike and Amber licked their green daughter, which they named Kaila. The second egg soon cracked and an orange boy appeared, which they named Pete.

Spike and Amber licked Kaila and Pete when Kaila squeaked "Daddy." Spike and Amber celebrated Kaila's first word. Pete nuzzled up to Amber's leg and squeaked "Mama." Spike was so happy to hear the kids first words.

Spike and Amber showed Kaila and Pete to their friends. What followed was an orgy of nuzzling by Ducky, Cera, Tricia, Littlefoot and Ali. Spike asked Ali "Who's watching your eggs?" Littlefoot responded "Bron is. He is excited to become a grandpa."

Ducky left her friends and by the size of her bump everyone knew she would start laying soon. Using her hands Ducky dug a large hole for the nest and walked on all fours, squatted over the nest when she prepared to lay the eggs. Perry hurried to the nest knowing if he missed the egg laying he would regret it. Perry arrived in time as Ducky started laying eggs. With each contraction Ducky laid three eggs. After Ducky finished she looked at the nest where twelve eggs rested in the nest.

Littlefoot and Ali were excited their eggs were about to hatch. An egg started moving before it cracked. A brown girl that looked like Saura emerged and Littlefoot named her Alpha. Littlefoot and Ali licked Alpha clean from the egg goop that covered her. Alpha squeaked when they were done. The family looked at the nest as another egg cracked revealing a pink girl Ali named Alicia. The two remaining eggs hatched, they were twins that looked like Grandma and Grandpa, which Littlefoot named the boy Xavier and the girl Amanda.

The babies played tag running around Bron's leg. Later the kids played peek-a-boo with Bron, hiding behind Bron's leg and squeaking every time Bron's head reappeared. Littlefoot and Ali dropped a huge pile of treestars, which the kids devoured. Then Littlefoot and Ali took the kids to meet Spike and Amber. Kaila and Pete were happy to play with Alpha, Alicia, Xavier and Amanda.

Chomper and Ruby now lived in the Great Valley and Ruby got pregnant in the Mysterious Beyond. Ruby mated with a brown fast runner named Swift and Chomper had also found a mate, a purple spinosaurus named Lima.

Ruby went to meet the gang and was surprised Spike, Littlefoot and Ali already had kids. Kaila said "More babies." Ruby smiled and said "That's right I'm having babies." Since all his friends were having babies Chomper and Lima mated. Since Spike had two kids Chomper wanted a baby.

Ruby's family moved into the Great Valley when they realized Ruby was pregnant. Ruby's dad, Steve said "If Red Claw didn't separate us you wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get pregnant." Swift said "mates come in two categories, either a random dinosaur who gets another pregnant or young dinosaurs experimenting and pregnancy was an accident."

Littlefoot was offended by Swift's comment and charged. Rhett said "After what Ali told me about Littlefoot watching his mother die I thought Ali would lay so many eggs she would look like a pez dispenser."

Lima and Chomper started sleeping together in their cave when Lima felt her stomach expand. Lima got up and walked to the watering hole where her suspicion was confirmed, she was pregnant. Lima told Chomper "I'm pregnant."

Ducky spent the next few days near her nest because the eggs were about to hatch. Ducky's whole family gathered around the nest waiting for the eggs to hatch. Since Ducky siblings were all twins her eggs would also be twins and she was right. The eggs hatched two at a time and after all twelve eggs hatched there were six boys and six girls.

Spike and Ducky's siblings licked all of Ducky's children. The kids squeaked with excitement. Before anyone noticed Ducky's children were all splashing in the water. Ducky said "Out of the egg and straight in the water."

Ruby isolated herself in the cave meaning she would soon lay her eggs. After a few hours Swift and Ruby's family joined them. Ruby's twin brothers were excited they would become uncles. They said "Were going to be uncles." Ruby got in a plank position and laid the eggs. Ruby looked at the four eggs with grey spots and smiled. Ruby's mother, Ava said "One step closer to motherhood."

Chomper and Lima entered the cave where they saw Ruby's eggs. Lima said "I hope I'm as good a mother as you." Ruby looked at Lima when she noticed she was also pregnant.

The pain in Lima's stomach increased and she knew laying time was approaching. Lima and Chomper went to the nest as Lima prepared to lay the egg. Lima squatted as she laid the baseball sized egg. Relived after laying the egg Lima and Chomper kissed the egg.

Lima knew that the first decision was choosing a name for the baby. Already knowing the baby was a girl Lima said "Think of a girl's name for the baby." Chomper thought about the name and said "I like Sydney." Lima agreed that the baby will be named Sydney.

Since Chomper could smell gender, age, emotion and other characteristics of dinosaurs, Chomper wanted to smell Ruby's eggs and determine their gender. Chomper approached Ruby's nest and smelled the eggs.

Unfortunately, Chomper couldn't smell any difference in the eggs. Sadly, Chomper said "Looks like sharpteeth can only smell gender after the eggs hatch." Ruby said "I already know there will be two boys and two girls."

Chomper was surprised and asked "How do you know?" Ruby answered "A mother knows the gender of her babies before the eggs are laid."

Ruby's eggs started to move and then they cracked in half revealing two boys and two girls. Ruby and Swift licked the babies and named the boys Swifty and Sparky, while the girls were named Pearl and Pinky. Ruby was excited that the twin boys and girls finally hatched.

Ruby, Swift and their four kids joined their friends. Swifty, Sparky, Pearl and Pinky were happy there were other kids to play with. All the kids played in the water with Ducky's kids and Kaila and Pete tried to swim so they didn't leave left out.

Looking at all the kids playing together Cera knew she wanted her own kids. A blue triceratops suddenly mounted Cera and mated. It felt like a jackhammer when just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Cera looked at the blue triceratops that just mated with her and said "You're lucky I want to have kids, but ask if I want to mate before you start mating." The blue triceratops said "I'm terribly sorry, my name is Trike." Cera replied "I'm Cera, I hope I don't get pregnant, I don't want rape babies."

Fortunately, Cera didn't start ovulating yet so she couldn't get pregnant yet.

Chomper and Lima nuzzled their egg. Chomper asked Lima "When will the egg hatch?" Lima said "In a few days." Suddenly, the egg started to move. A purple head popped out and they looked at their baby, Sydney. Sydney had Lima's snout, sail and arms and Chomper's teeth.

Sydney played with the other kids who were happy they had another friend to play with.

Cera and Trike mated a few days later. This time Cera was ready to have babies. Cera and Trike went to a quiet place to mate. Having mated earlier Cera knew what to expect. This time the only difference was that Trike climaxed, meaning Cera would get pregnant.

Tricia saw Cera was acting differently. Tricia asked "Cera, are you pregnant?" Cera replied "I think I am." After a few days of vomiting Cera knew she was pregnant. Cera looked at her stomach, which now expanded covering the back half of her body.

Feeling like she was about to explode Cera knew she would lay lots of eggs. Cera quickly dug her nest, a sign she was about to lay her eggs. Cera squatted over her nest as she started laying eggs. The eggs were laid fast meaning there were a lot of eggs. After Cera finished laying the eggs she looked at the nest and saw eight large white eggs. Cera was relieved that she finally finished laying.

Noticing all his friends had kids Petrie was nervous that he would accidently mate with one of his sisters. Petrie said nervously "If I mate with one of my sisters, babies will be freaks." Petrie noticed a red female flying and he knew she was gorgeous.

Petrie hoped this flier hadn't already found a mate. They landed on a cliff overlooking the Valley. Petrie introduced himself and the flier said "My name is Rose." Petrie nervously said "You will make beautiful mother someday."

Petrie didn't want to wait for the answer and mated with Rose. Rose lay on her stomach as Petrie approached her from behind. Rose gave a loud squawk as they mated. Rose was relived after mating. Since fliers had lots of kids Rose knew she would have lots of eggs.

After mating Rose went fishing when she noticed she ate more fish that usual. Rose thought she was pregnant but decided to wait a few days before telling Petrie.

A few days later Petrie found a big crack in the cliff near his mother's Violet's nest. Violet noticed the new nest being built and flew over. Violet said "Looks like I'm going to be a grandma." Petrie's beak dropped open.

Violet said "When I was pregnant with you and your brothers and sisters I showed the same signs that Rose is showing, increased appetite and nest building."

A few days later Petrie noticed Rose's stomach increased. Rose said "Petrie, I'm pregnant." For the next few days Rose stayed in the nest. Feeling Rose was very close to laying Petrie stayed in the nest until Rose laid the eggs. With Petrie watching Rose laid four golf ball sized eggs.

Petrie kissed Rose after she laid the eggs as Rose took a well deserved nap, then flew over to his friends to tell them he was going to be a dad.

Everyone was there except Cera, who was watching her nest as the eggs were about to hatch.

Cera and Trike watched as the babies broke the shell with their horns. There were four pink girls who looked like Cera and four blue boys who looked like Trike. They were surprised with the two sets of quadruplets.

Petrie flew over the valley and saw all his friend's eggs hatched. Petrie landed on Ali's back and said "Waiting for eggs to hatch." There were surprised faces when Petrie announced he got a flier pregnant.

Ali asked "What's her name?" Petrie answered "Rose, she laid four eggs." Petrie flew back to the nest where he heard squeaks coming from the eggs. Petrie and Rose were excited the eggs were about to hatch.

Four beaks broke out of the eggs and Petrie and Rose were excited to see the babies. Two babies were brown and the other two were red.

The babies started pecking Petrie's tail which in fliers was a nub. Being babies the pecking didn't hurt much but Rose found the scene hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.

Frustrated at being humiliated Petrie angrily shouted "Feed the babies before I really hurt you!" Rose immediately flew off to go fishing.

After eating the fish, the kids flapped their wings. Petrie and Rose knew the kids wanted to fly so they pushed them out of the nest. All four kids fell from the nest before they started flapping their wings and started flying. Petrie and Rose smiled as they watched the kids fly across the Great Valley.


End file.
